Seiryu
by KingCrumpetz
Summary: No matter where you look, Demons wait around every corner. Som people manage to fight off those Demons. Some arent so lucky. What happens when this Demon latches onto a small boy?
1. Prologue

Our story begins on a cool, summer day in a small place called; Sumire Town. On the horizon positioned the sun, slowly lowering itself behind the hills not too far away, the ethereal glow casted along the town was both beautiful as it was mysterious. The red hue that took over the sky signalling the day was about to end, the last tiny drop of light before darkness would rein over the town.

A young boy, hardly even Six-years old, walked though the Sumire Town shopping district. His destination unknown as his eyes wondered about the district with every growing fascination and sadness. His eyes seemingly darting around in their sockets absorbing all the views of shops shutting up for the day, some businesses doing well while others hoping for a better tomorrow. If one was to look Into the eyes of the boy, they'd see the endless pools sorrow, that was hidden like an assassin on their next job. Such a look didn't belong on a six-year old.

The young boy in question carried on his pace, never stopping to greet anyone as his long, shaggy hair covered his forehead and started to encroach into his eyes. His feet carrying his body in such a way that one would think he was a zombie from popular manga and anime. He hands resting limply by his sides as his arms swung with each step, no enthusiasm seen in such a walk.

Hearing a short, startled shout from his right, the boy froze momentarily. His head slowly, unassumingly turning ever so inceptively to the right to stare at the commotion. Seeing the cause of the shout, the boy noted that it was a small family, a mother and a daughter. The daughter was laughing and shouting as the mother picked up the girl and threw her over her shoulder like a rag. Hands coming up to the young girls sides as the mother seemingly tickled the young girl incessantly.

A happy family. That's all it was.

The boy, having seen the sight, decided to carry on his journey. Feet resuming the steps he was taking, ended up outside a small diner. A glass sliding door situated in the middle of the entrance with a red, over-hanging parasol with the painted sign, 'Yukihira Diner,' proudly displayed on the top. It was with a resolute sigh that the young boy in question decided to open the sliding door. Instantly the warmth and smell of food assaulted his senses as the building gave off such a home-ly feel, instantly attracting everyone and anyone to its location.

Closing the door behind him, as he stepped into the establishment, the boy looked around, his eyes stopping a tall man with long, brown hair which is swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over his face down to his chin. The man was obviously muscular behind his fitted shirt and pants. His back to the entrance as he worked on cleaning a stove next to the island table where the food would be served.

"I'm home." The boy muttered quietly, even despite the noise being made by the man cleaning, the boy knew he had heard. Knew his Father had heard him speak. So it was with a pain-staking couple of seconds until his father finally turned around to address the young boy. The man's golden eyes softening ever so slightly as they landed on the young boys form.

"Welcome home, Soma," the man replied, his job of cleaning the stove now left on the back-burner as he spoke with his son, now named Soma. The man, Coming closer to lean on the island table, regarded his son for a few seconds. Having watched him not move for some time, seemingly frozen in place at the entrance of the door way. He knew what was causing his son to be like that, as every good parent would know what was plaguing their child, but his style of parenthood was never to force an issue. The boy would open up himself, if he felt comfortable to do it.

Soma, having heard his father speak, looked over at the man. Seeing the soft look and ever-growing concern in his eyes only caused the boys own eyes to well up with tears. The golden orbs that rested in the boy's head shook slightly, and in a moment of panic for the older man, the young boy shot round of the back of the island table. Running straight at his father with arms wide open, tear streaming down his face as his father kneeled down to meet his son halfway.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The boy mantra'd on. His apologies getting lost behind the sobbing and tears that was slowly soaking into the man's shirt like room temperature butter on warm toast. He couldn't control his shaking as his short arms tried to wrap around his father's larger frame. The man himself, seemed unperplexed by his son's behaviour. Choosing to smile down the the mass of long, spiky red-hair that was positioned on the top of his son's head. His warm smile and soft hands running themselves through the boys mass of hair showing the love and adoration he had for the boy.

"Hey now son, down cry," the man whispered quietly, his admissions of stroking the boy's head still going strong as Soma has still yet to calm down. Hearing his son's muffled voice only caused the man to pull back slightly to look at Soma. Noticing the tears that streaked his face, the red eyes that didn't suit his features only caused the man's heart to constrict even more painfully than it already was.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!" The boy shouted, his golden eyes looking up to the eyes of his father. Tears still streaming from his face, sobs still wracking his body the same way a wolf's howls claim the night, "I-if only I c-could control it..." the boy started, his stutter on words making the sentence hard to understand. It hadn't mattered though as the boy's father knew exactly what he meant.

Shaking his head slightly, the man smiled at the boy, his hand coming up to wipe away the tears that was leaving marks on the boys face. He hated seeing his son like this, knew that this self-depreciation would have seated affects on the boy's psyche. Still, the man only knew of one way to help and that would have to be the way they would handle this from now on.

"Listen to me Soma," the man started, his eyes willing the boy to meet his gaze and listen to his words and from the reaction of his son, he knew it had the desired effect. The boy was starting to calm down, his tears still going but the sobs no longer had control over his body, "I don't blame you for what happened, no one does. However running away from your problems won't help, will it?" The man asked rhetorically, he knew his son would just shake his head instead of answering. It was his son after all. He knew him like no one else.

True to his thoughts, the boy shook his head from side to side, taking in the older man's words as he listened to the wise chat he was having. His father was always there for him. Always going to be. He was his rock. His anchor to reality.

The man, seeing the boy listening to his words decided to press on. He needed his son to hear this, knew it was for the best, "it was an accident, people make those Soma. It's how we learn from these and make ourselves into better people that defines who we are." The man said, seeing the boys eyes widen marginally and his lips parting to speak. The older man just shook his head, eyes showing sorrow for the first time in the conversation. One hand reaching down from his son's hair to slightly grab the youngest boys right wrist. The younger boy flinched marginally at the touch, muscles tightened ever so slightly in response to the sudden movement. On the boys wrist lay a tied up headband, said headband was dark Azure in colour and was tied loosely on the boys wrist.

Finally managing to untie the headband, the man took it slowly from the boy before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white-coloured headband. He gently placed the new one around his son's wrist before pocketing the blue one.

Said boy in question could only stare at the new headband on his wrist before New tears starting to spring up. His eyes moistening again as he looked deep into his father's eyes.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it," he started as he ruffled his son's hair with the hand he used to tie the new headband onto his right wrist. "You have a great talent in you Soma. If used correctly, you could become the greatest," the man continued, the look of his son's eyes widening with tears threatening to spill out again only caused the man's heart to break even more, "but," the older male released a sigh, "you need to learn to control it, otherwise I won't be able to save you." The man finished. He watched the tears that welled up in Soma's eyes came flooding out again, clearly ashamed to have been spoken to like this. His father was his idol, after all.

After a few minutes of Soma crying into his father's shirt, the boy managed to calm himself down under the gentle administrations from his father. The slow rubbing on his back and head served to provide a comfort Soma knew only a parent could give. The boy pulled his head back from the man's chest, squaring his features as best as he could, and raising his tear-stricken face to meet his father's at eye level. The boy knew he needed to say something, needed to assure his father that he would do anything he could to make it a reality.

"I-I'm going to try... my best, father," the boy started, his voice hoarse from crying so much, "if I can't c-control it... then I don't deserve to wield it." The boy finished, his eyes determined and posture coming back. It was hard, to let such a power slip, but if it saved him the heart-break he was feeling now, in the future, then he'd happily give it all up.

The older male smiled lovingly at the boy, his features going even softer as he grip on the boy tightened in a comforting manner.

"I'll support any decision you choose to make, Son." The man finished, his eyes moistening ever-so slightly as he saw a brief shadow stand behind the Soma. The shadow smiled beautifully down at the father-son duo before disappearing as suddenly as it appeared.

"Thank you, father."


	2. ForgottenDream

Eyes sprang to life as the darkness that surrounded them seemed to encroach on the unsuspected victim. Breathing laboured causing the recipient to feel cold. Lost even. Heart rate shooting through the roof as it hammered in the person's chest, the only sound in the room being that of gears turning and the soft squeal of metal on metal in the growing distance.

How did it ever end up like this? A long thought out process as the person in question slowly arose from the confines of the warm duvet that surrounded their body. The window, that was the only source of light for the room, showed the moon shining through the single-layered glass, illuminating the confines of the room to any onlookers. Not that there would be any here.

Finally sat up with their back to the headboard showed the person that their body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, seemingly covered head to toe as their breathing and heart rate refused to be tamed like a wild lion. The howls of the blowing wind bringing some sense of clarity to the person from the window, the only thing that reminded them of the current task being undertaken, the only semblance that this wasn't a dream.

Lowering their head into two shaking hands, the palms of said hands coming to rest firmly on the person's eyes as they tried ever-so hesitantly to calm their laboured breathing. Get that heart that was beating like a drum being played by a professional, under control. It took a few moments, but they managed.

"That dream again," the person said in a decidedly male voice, the words coming out shaky and the voice of the male hoarse. It was the plight of the dream, a long forgotten memory that still plagued him to this day. He pulled his palms away from his eyes, watching as the black floaters started to disappear into the darkness that was his room. Golden eyes roaming over his right wrist that still shook on the bed, confirmed the presence of the white headband that was loosely tied on his wrist. Sighing to himself quietly, the male pulled up the sleeve on his long t-shirt, watching as it crinkled slightly as it got to his elbow, almost like it got caught on something. His eyes landing exactly where he needed them to be, the sight before his golden orbs was that of an Azure coloured headband, tied and located just under the elbow, a constant reminder of something he failed to make his own.

His left hand, languidly leaving the sleeve on his right arm to come up to his chest. Hand shaking slightly as his fingers searched for something along the top of his pectorals until they stopped on a faint, indebted line. A scar. A scar from a time long ago.

Dropping his left hand back to the side of the bed, the boy let out an almost inaudible sigh, grabbing the duvet over his form and throwing it to the side. The male swung his legs off the side of the bed where the soles of his feet hit the slightly carpeted floor, not soft like a saxony carpet, but soft enough to be cord, not that the boy was phased. He forced his shaking legs to stand up as he traversed the small distance from the bed to the wardrobe where a small mirror hung. The room being small in size only highlighted by the only light source, the glow of the moon. The room was only big enough to fit a single bed, desk, chair and small wardrobe. Nothing about to it to feel like home, but enough to remind the youth of why he was there.

Coming to a stop in front of the mirror, the male regarded his appearance in the mirror. If his lips thinning out into an unimpressed line was anything to go by, he wasn't happy with what he saw. His red, spiky hair was disheveled, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat. His pupils had shrunk to dots, indicating the shock and worry of the what had awoke him from his sleep. His features sharp and angular as his jaw stuck out slightly, no traces of baby fat left on his face. The male's skin was pale and unassuming. Not the usual cheery and flushed skin he usual had. His mouth, not smiling or grinning like he was used to, showed his discomfort.

All in all, he looked like shit.

"Get your head together, Soma." The boy said to his reflection. If it was anything to go by, the boy didn't look anything like the dream he just had. Back when he was six years old. Now stood a tall, healthy looking sixteen year old. Ten years after how he looked previously. Healthy was a stretch of a remark though. If the boy was behind honest to himself, his current appearance belaying anything but healthy.

Finally dragging his eyes away from the mirror, the boy turned his body around completely and walked the short distance back to his bed. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, the boy put his head back into both his hands, trying, willing his nightmare to disappear from his conscience as images kept playing in his head. A small double knock at his door forced the boy to pull his head away from his hands and glance at the desk next to his bed where a small, digital clock lay.

03:42. The time read. Who would honestly be awake at such a time. Paying no heed, the boy pulled his head back into his hands, already imaging who it would be at his door before he gave a quiet answer to the knock.

"Come in," the boy said, not even bothering to look up. The door handle clicked softly as the hinges on the wooden door squeaked into life. The squeak of the door sounding like a mouse on a late night scavenge for food. Soma still hadn't bothered to move his head as he heard the door shut quietly after the person had entered the room, "why are you up so late, dad?" Soma questioned, not quiet prepared for the soft gasp that came from who he thought was his dad.

That gasp wasn't a male gasp though.

Pulling his head back quickly, his eyes found someone he didn't expect to see in his room at such a time.

Erina Nakiri.

The girl with purple eyes and long honey blonde hair that flows just above her lower back. Her side bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She stood in his room, just by the door. Unmoving. A hand resting against her mouth in shock as her amethyst orbs regarded the sight before her. She was donned In an off-white night gown with frilly edges around the hem and sleeves. The gown stopping just above her knees as her feet were covered with what looked like the softest slippers a person could own. The girl was renowned as the, 'God's Tongue.' A palette so powerful it allowed the girl superhuman levels of taste.

This girl. The girl he'd gone so far for, despite their untimely and aggravated first meeting earlier in the year. How times had changed.

Golden eyes regarded shocked amethyst ones as the boy thought back to how they had ended up in the position they were in now. Earlier in the year, his father had decided to shut up shop. Their run-of-the-mill, special-of-the-day diner, 'Yukihira Diner,' to go and travel the word to help out his friends, while sending him to a Culinary School called, 'Totsuki.' Apparently, this school was supposed to help relight the fire he had for cooking, help him come to terms with the past, and push him to a new level of expertise. Granted, his father wasn't wrong, it did help with his cooking, but the spark he had all those many moons ago was just never the same. He had passion, sure. He loved his cooking, having been complemented more times than he could count. It was never like it was. All for a very specific block in his brain. Something his father was hoping the school would help him get over.

He'd been through trials of fire and met a lot of people along the way. His initial entrance exam into the school was a complete disaster. The girl currently stood in his room, was the cause of that. Having been made to make food for her, for evaluation purposes, he obliged. He started to prepare a dish from Yukihira's secret menu, Transforming Furikake Gohan, a simple enough dish to make that he was sure would gain him entrance. Not putting a lot of effort into it, he didn't even use his white headband. That served as his mistake as Erina had proceeded to say it was, 'disgusting,' and failed him. In his defence, he saw the girl shake, saw her grab her own arms to stop herself from falling to the floor, so it was his understanding that she just didn't want to admit his, 'plebeian' food was delicious.

Shortly after that encounter, where the girl had promised that she would get him expelled, he ended up being granted permission into the prestigious school. He found out that Erina's decision was overruled by her Grandfather, who was apparently the 'Demon of the Culinary World,' a very big name in a very big click. He was forced to give a speech to all the students as he was the only Transfer Student to be accepted, In which he proceeded to tell them that he'd used them as stepping stones to make himself the best. Although his mouth had a smirk and his posture unassuming, his eyes never met his words.

Not long after that, he ended up in a Shokugeki. A Shokugeki being the way students at Totsuki seemed to settle disputes where a panel of 3 judges would rate a chef's meal and give a verdict on the winner. The conditions and forfeits for these battles was law, no one could break them. His first Shokugeki was against a beautiful girl named Ikumi Mito. Apparently her family was one of the leading benefactors for the most top-quality of meat in the whole of Japan. Not that it mattered to him when he wiped the floor with her, gaining a swift 3-0 victory. Ikumi just happened to be part of Erina's faction, so her loss had caused major ripples in the pond that was Erina, so much so that the girl was forced to remove Ikumi from her faction.

He met lots of people though, having came the live in a dorm called, 'Polar Star.' That's where he met his fellow students and long term friends in the form of; Megumi Todoroki, Yuki Yoshino, Ryoko Sakaki, Shun Ibusaki and Zenji Marui as well as the 2nd year student, Satoshi Isshiki. All of these people he'd come to regard in such high esteem. All of them his friends. His best friends.

Then, not long after his acceptance to the Polar Star Dorm, him meeting so many amazing people and beating Ikumi in a Shokugeki, came the annual; 'Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp,' a place where, apparently, tons of students would get expelled. This was the place where he met even more amazing people, Gin Dojima and Kojiro Shinomiya. Best of the best and top class chefs, respected 1st seats back when they were at Totsuki themselves. It was here that he learned that his father was in the same year as Gin, having been the 2nd seat himself before his father decided to leave the school to go travelling. Heartbroken that he actually didn't know anything about his father, the boy strived to do his dad proud and focus more on his cooking, something that had been alluding him since his acceptance to Totsuki. It was also this camp that kick started his relationship with Erina to progress from enemy, in Erina's case, and rival in his, to friends. In his humble opinion anyway.

Having completed the training camp and coming away with valuable experience only further paved a way for the 43rd Autumn elections. A contest to pit the best of the 1st years against each other to decide who really was the diamond in the rough. Having come second in his block to a boy called, Akira, the self-proclaimed king of spice. Soma proceeded to blast his way though the next challenges where he beat Erina Nakiri's cousin, Alice Nakiri. Who after the defeat, declared him a rival and soon after become a friend. She was always seen with her aide, Ryo, who, once he put his red headband on, became a demon in the kitchen. Soma ended up in the final against Akira, where the red-headed chef decided to final don his white headband for the first time since entering the academy. He proceeded to beat Akira 3-2 by judges vote and shocked everyone in attendance. Swiftly becoming friends and rivals with both Akira and Ryo in the process.

There was more notable events while at the prestigious school, like the Stagaire period where Soma managed to work at Shinomiya's 5 star restaurant called, 'Shino,' that focused mainly on french cuisine and cooking styles. He was at Shino's with Arato Hisako. Erina's personal aide. The two hit it off quite well and only added to his growing list of friends.

Coming back from the Stagaire with Hisako further pushed his growing relationship with Erina. It forced the girl to acknowledge him even further than just scorn, and seeing him in a new light as a potential friend.

It was after the Stagaire that everything went down hill. Erina's grandfather got dismissed from office. Erina's father ended up coming back to the school to take over and start a new regime called, 'Central.' It was here that Erina's home-life before she was taken in by her grandfather came to light, the psychological torment her father put her through only caused Soma heart to go out to the girl. It was here he learned that his father knew Erina and her grandfather for years. It was here that Erina's grandfather had come to Soma and asked him to rescue Erina. It was also here that Erina came the live at the Polar Star Dorm with all its residents to hide from her father.

The ending conflict resulted in why they were currently on a train heading to an undisclosed location. They were on their way for the final of a Regiment Shokugeki, where the so called, Rebels, all the people currently on this train, would go and face the remaining Elite Ten members to overthrow Erina's father's control over Totsuki.

Over the course of Central Regime, Soma has become a pillar for Erina. She felt the need to constantly come to his room, explain her problems and he would listen, offer encouraging words of advice and tell her that he'd help her anyway he possible could. He'd seen her smile more, Blush more. She was more receptive to everyone, more friendly, even holding conversation with people she never would have. It was a good change, a positive one.

Now currently, she stood in his room, at 03:42. The same shocked expression on her face and her eyes seemed to regard Soma. He scooted over slightly, allowing room for her to come and sit next to him on the bed as his mouth slowly, shakily moved into a warming smile directed only to her.

She saw the smile on his face, noticed how out of place it seemed on the overly energetic, hyperactive boy. It didn't suit him at all. Her heart constricted ever-so slightly as her brain decided that she hated seeing that expression on his face. Her feet moved before her mouth did and Erina gracefully walked next to his bed and placed her behind on the gap he'd made for her. Her brain was still trying to come up with a topic of conversation as she couldn't really understand why she was in his room so late. The girl was just plagued with a sleep that was eluding her and speaking to Soma always managed to help that.

"You look like shit," the girl finally settled on, internally hating herself for coming out with it and more than ready to take her words back until she heard the quiet laugh from the boy next to her. Her eyes dragging to the left lightly so she could look at his face and he stared back at her, amusement dancing in his own eyes causing the girl to sport a slight blush.

"Gosh thanks for that Erina, what a wonderful way to start off a conversation," the boy sarcastically replied in between short laughs. He found her blunt honesty always amusing, a refreshing change of pace from the usual drawl.

She snorted herself, but shook her head, a witty reply on the edge her tongue that died off quickly when she remembered the sight of Soma when she walked into the room. She'd never seen him like that, he always had a smile on his face, always seemed to be a beacon of joy to those around him. He was making her have weird feelings in her chest, feelings she wasn't quite sure how to process. Ones she didn't need to process until after they managed to dethrone her father from Totsuki. "W-What... was with that look when I walked in?" She paused time ask her question, "you can talk to me, you know." He'd been there for her so much, it was only fair that she do the same. She wanted to make him smile again so she reached her hand out, hesitating slightly before she rested it on his. The slight flinch at the contact made her want to pull her hand away, but her Nakiri pride wouldn't allow her.

Golden eyes travelling away from the girls face down to the contact she just initiated was a surprise, hence why he flinched slightly, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Using his free hand to run it through his hair for a couple of seconds allowed the boy to gain the semblance of himself that he was missing at the moment. A bright grin lit up his face as he moved he eyes and angled his head back to the girl that had come into his room so late, "I know, thank you, Erina," the boy started, watching as her eyes didn't believe his words, "I should really be asking you why you've come to my room at quarter-to four in the morning." He finished cheekily, an air of flirtatious banter present in his voice as the girls face seemed to heat up quickly.

"A-ah, yes. Well... I-I was just wondering if you was ready for tomorrow... it's the final, against Eishi..." she let the sentence hang as she stared at his face. The predicament that caused them to be here now was that of the Regiment Shokugeki they all currently found themselves in. It was a Royale rumble, of sorts, using only a chef's cooking ability as the fights. Knock-out rounds against Elite Ten members meant there was three rebels left against the first seat, Eishi Tsukasa. The most unrivalled chef at Totsuki, 3rd year and top ranking student at the school. He'd never lost a Shokugeki and she couldn't help but worry about Soma knowing he was going up against that monster.

Unbeknown to the girl, however, the boy decided to laugh. He laughed! This wasn't a laughing matter and it made him seem like he was making light of her worries. A deep frown set on her face as she continued to stare at the boy, mouth opening ready to give him a piece of her mind when she was interrupted by his own words, "I appreciate the concern, Erina. I really do," he spoke out, moving his hand that was trapped under hers to give it a quick squeeze, he continued, "don't worry. I'll beat Eishi... it's just, I'll have to be something I never want to be anymore..." he left the sentence to hang, the tension and oppressive air in the room now visible to the naked eye.

"W-what do you mean?" She hesitantly spoke out into the silence, unsure as to what he was getting at with his words.

"You'll see, Erina... you'll see," he finished with a teasing grin, the oppressive atmosphere in the room disappearing with his facial gestures causing a small blush to appear on the girls face.

"D-don't think that I'll let you call me Erina In front of everyone, you idiot!" She shouted, now moving her hand away from his and resting it on her lap, eyes darting away from his face and she started at the floor, "It's Nakiri in public." She murmured off quietly, her actions not meeting her words.

This caused a brief spout of laughter to come for the male sat beside her, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly and his chest shook in mirth, "of course Nakiri, of course." He finished in between his laughter.

Not long after their conversation, Erina took herself off to bed in preparation for the final fight. Her parting gift being a pointed look towards the red-headed male to get some sleep as well, lest he lose tomorrow. However, as soon as she left the door, the boys grin dropped from his face, his eyes taking a slightly darker look as they moved to the window and passing scenery.

He stared for a short while, no noises other than that of the train's wheels running along the metal track. He knew what he needed to do for tomorrow. He also knew that he needed to tell his father, an insurance policy to make sure he didn't go too off the rails completely. His father was the one that brought him back from his pit of despair as a child, and if it came to it, he'd have to be the pillar the boy needed again. Roaming his eyes further down to his right arm again, the boy stared at the Azure headband, all sorts of thoughts whirling up inside him as he regarded the plight of life. Anger. Hatred. Self-loathing. All feelings the boy had towards said headband.

"I'm going to have to use you tomorrow," he started, voice cracking ever-so slightly. His eyes started to well up as he moved his eyes back to the window. "Please watch over me mom... I don't want Seiryu to take over again." The boy finished. Small droplets of salty water falling from his eyes as he continued to stare up at the moon.

"I can't let him take anything more from me... when he took you away all those years ago."


End file.
